<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Is But a Fickle Thing by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748994">Life Is But a Fickle Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as long as we're together, doesn't matter where we go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss, The Tudors (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anne Boleyn Is Not A Ditzy Crackhead, F/M, It says Female to Male but thats just for flashbacks and mentioned stuff or whatever, Obvious Historical Inaccuracy (However I am trying my best to be as accurate as possible), Tudor Queens, and they are VERY different from the musical's headcannons., anne boleyn is not a ditzy crackhead and is indeed quite smart, anne of cleves IS innocent, catherine of aragon has trauma too, jane seymour is not innocent, just because catherine parr wrote some stuff doesn't mean she is obsessed with it, katherine howard is not a baby, personal headcanons, that WILL become a serious tag even if i have to lay down my life for it, warnings are just mentioned stuff and past stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This, whatever it was, was certainly not what the six Tudor queens of England had envisioned when imagining "Life After Death".</p><p>(being re-written; will link once posted)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England (mentioned), Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England (mentioned), Katherine Howard's Affairs (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>as long as we're together, doesn't matter where we go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, books i like enough to not orphan but don't like enough to have on my profile</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there,<br/>Here is the rewritten version of my fanfiction 'A New Life'. I do hope whoever may be reading this enjoys reading this as much as I do enjoy writing it. But if you don't, that's completely okay.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so it begins again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fate worked in the strangest ways.</p><p>One moment, you could be lying upon your death bed, your eyelids flickering shut as your soul escaped through your pale, parted lips.</p><p>The next moment, wrenching your eyes open as sunlight peeked in through the gap in the coloured curtains resting at each side of the window, momentarily blinding you as you lay upon a new bed, one that is so much more comfortable than the one you had just presumably died upon.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina de Aragon (Catherine of Aragon) slowly sat up, her eyes scanned the room. The design of her bedroom was basic compared to her old one, but she thought it was beautiful either way.<br/>All was peaceful to her until she remembered.</p><p>Catherine was supposed to be dead.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine practically ripped the warm yellow blanket from her legs and stood up. It took a second for her to gain her balance, but she managed it. She walked around the detailed wooden footboard of her bed and faced the mirror that hung over a matching handcrafted wooden credenza.<br/>She looked the same overall, besides the fact that her body was at least twenty years younger, give or take. </p><p>She wore a simple creme-coloured chemise, her red-blonde hair hung in neat waves just below her neckline.</p><p><br/>Catherine took a deep inhale. She felt so much healthier, probably the most she had felt in years. The only thing bothering her was the fact that she had no possible idea where she was. It couldn’t be Heaven, for sure, this was not how she learned Heaven to be. It certainly wasn’t Hell.<br/>No, maybe it was Heaven, and she had just learnt incorrectly. A Saint or perhaps even an angel would enter and greet her at any moment now; yes, that made sense.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Nan Bullen (Anne Boleyn) was certain she would never open her eyes again, and yet, here she was.</p><p>She sat up in her bed and her hands immediately flew up to her neck. Everything was attached, she realized, the only thing out-of-sorts was a line of raised skin circling the full distance of her throat. A scar, she assumed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne slowly got up from her bed, her feet padding the cold wood-boarded floor lightly. The sunlight shining through the window hurt her eyes and so she pulled the curtains closed, casting the room in a green glow, before walking over to her own credenza. She noticed a small fancily-detailed handled object━ a mirror? or at least some form of one. The reflective part was made of glass. And Anne could see quite clearly through it, compared to what she was used to. Anne picked up the hand-mirror and flashed it up to her throat.</p><p>She had guessed correctly, there was a scar only a shade or two lighter than her natural skin tone running around her neck.<br/>She sighed, that was going to be quite difficult to cover.</p><p> </p><p>Anne set the hand mirror down before looking at herself through the bigger one that hung on the wall in front of her. Not much was different; her dark black hair rested down her back and shoulders, her body covered the celeste-blue dress she'd worn on her execution day.<br/>She noted to herself that she looked a few years younger too, ten or eleven years junior, at most.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anne truly had no viable clue where she was at the moment, but it most certainly was not, or anywhere near, London Tower.</p><p>She had assumed she would be forever doomed to purgatory, but this place was far too pretty to be Hell. Perhaps she had made it to only Heaven instead? Anne sincerely doubted that, since apparently, she was a ‘seductress’ and a ‘witch’.</p><p>But this place looked like neither Heaven nor Hell.<br/>It looked like the land of mortals.</p><p>It looked...regular.</p><p> </p><p>Anne wasn’t sure how she liked this new place. Nothing seemed familiar apart from simple, basic items like the bed and curtains and things such as that.</p><p>She was also alone in her new bedroom, no maids or any of her ladies were there with her.<br/>Anne didn’t like being alone. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Catherine had emerged from her bedroom first, and she was glad she did so. The yellow-themed resting area was nothing compared to the upper-level of...wherever she currently was.</p><p>She had found a window up on the wall near another room she supposed was another bedroom. She didn’t quite understand why there were multiple rooms if she were alone, but she decided not to worry about that small detail just now, and instead admired the outside scenery she could see from through the pane of glass.</p><p>That was until a door opened and shut behind her.</p><p>Catherine quickly spun around to face the source of the noise and was slightly nonplussed to find another woman standing before her. The girl seemed to be only a few years younger than she must’ve currently been, and she looked just as shocked to see someone new, and even a tad bit frightened. Frightened, that was until she recognized the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Catherine?” She questioned, said woman froze. She recognized that voice anywhere. “Catherine of Aragon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anne Boleyn,” Catherine replied, her voice dripping with venom. It all came together just then. Catherine recalled everything; The girl’s voice, her appearance, her personality and seductive demeanour. Everything.</p><p>Anne drew back at the tone of voice, her face seemed to be scared. Catherine grew confused, what was that Boleyn creature afraid of?<br/>Was she afraid of her?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” Catherine stated, attempting to keep the maliciousness out of her voice and fighting the urge to scream at her. Anne Boleyn had ruined Catherine’s marriage, she had practically ruined her life, she did indeed have a right to be angry, even if she didn’t show it.</p><p> </p><p>“I sincerely doubt that,” Anne spoke quietly, “You look ready to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I shan’t kill you” The older woman stated, she’d never stoop to such a level, she was a queen, for God’s sake, not an animal. “I’m not that vengeful.”<br/>Anne only nodded in acknowledgement, casting her gaze downwards to her bare feet on the boarded floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” She said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> sorry? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I never wanted to” Anne added, and before Catherine had the chance to question what exactly she never wanted to do, the younger girl continued.</p><p>“I never wanted to marry him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You utter liar.” Catherine accused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not lying!” Anne exclaimed desperately, her eyes wide as she tried to make Catherine see reason.</p><p>“I was perfectly happy in France with Queen Claude. I was fine living normally Hever. I never wanted to come to court in the first place!”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed to love it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I pride myself on anything, it’s my acting,” Anne said, “I <em> hated </em> it there. I hated everything about it. And most of all, I hated <em> him, </em>Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you hated it━ if you hated him so much, then why did you even arrive, why did you <em> take </em>him?” Catherine questioned. She needed to know all of the details before she could even begin to start believing this nonsense spewing from the witch’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand. It wasn’t my choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were forced to do all of those things?” Catherine said with a raised eyebrow, looking ready to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Catherine no longer wanted to laugh.</p><p>She was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“My sister had tried to..<em> get </em> with Henry first, but I guess he grew bored of her. and so my father and uncle thrust me into his sightline. They wanted to gain power, climb up the ranks. My father especially, if anything, I’d say he loved his status more then his own children” Anne replied, shrugging a bit at the last statement. “When Henry started to become.. <em>infatuated</em> with me, my father was becoming more noticed among the court by the King, and once I became Queen, obviously, their ranks, along with my brother’s, boosted as well.”</p><p>“I was just a pawn in their little game. A tool in their quest for power.” She shrugged again, “It’s not like I got a say in anything. I’m a woman, for God’s sake, and they were older than me, and they were <em> men. </em> I shouldn’t have expected anything better from them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catherine was stunned after that explanation. She now felt only guilt; it was never Anne’s fault, after all, she had been blaming the wrong people all along.<br/>Even if Anne was queen, she still had no control over anything. She had to do what she was told, especially by Henry. Catherine knew that all too well.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” The younger former queen repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Catherine wasn’t sure if it would be wise to forgive, or even believe this woman standing in front of her. She also knew holding grudges would get you nowhere,  but that didn’t mean she was ready to forgive and forget.</p><p> </p><p>“Good” was all she said, turning back around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here it is once again. I'm attempting to be more formal with my writing, and I've also gone with what is considered to be the British way of writing? I am not British so I'm not really used to the changes of certain words and the spelling of some words compared to what I personally am used to<br/>so I'm trying my best to get everything right, but if I do get anything wrong feel free to correct.<br/>Wow, I just said that like I'm speaking a whole new language, I need to pull myself together.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways...<br/>One (quite obvious) change, Anne and Catherine have been introduced in the same chapter, for a few reasons.<br/>One, less unnecessary chapters.<br/>Two, a single longer chapter instead of two short ones.<br/>Three, drama between wives. Drama is essential when it comes to these women, I swear.</p><p> </p><p>That's all. I hope this is good so far, but I shall try to make it better if it is not.</p><p>Thank you,<br/>Au Revoir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been nearly a full month since I updated this. Wow, really sorry</p><p>((I'll most likely edit this very soon, as I don't really think I've written as best as I could in this chapter. My bad))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne had at first believed that if she explained to Catherine why everything happened as it did, that she would understand and her ever-growing hatred would diminish, but it seemed that Anne was wrong, horribly wrong.</p><p>She wished the older woman would at least spare the time of day to even mutter a word that wasn’t an insult in her direction, because then <em> maybe </em>Anne wouldn’t be stuck alone in this new place, having no clue where she was, how anything worked, or what to do. But no, of course not.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She had previously descended the quite large yet fine staircase and was now on the lower level of..wherever she was. She’d come to the conclusion that it was not a palace of any sort, because while it was rather large on its own, it was much too small to be considered neither a palace nor a castle.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing familiar it seemed, even things she should’ve recognized looked different.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the quiet sound of footsteps softly padding against the staircase interrupted Anne from her exploration. She looked behind her and found Catherine standing on the bottom step, looking to be almost━ nervous?</p><p>Anne quickly averted her gaze away from the older woman, not wanting to anger her further.</p><p>Catherine seemed to notice. In fact, she noticed everything. She detected all of Anne’s new mannerisms, and the way she seemed to grow nervous from even a glance. None of those fell in line with the personality of the Anne Boleyn she knew; none of it made any sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Anne said, turning to face the older queen, “Come to call me names?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t,” Catherine responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I simply not allowed to look around?” Catherine shot back. Anne flinched a bit at the raising of Catherine’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, of course”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Catherine had come down for another reason, however. It was strange, but in a way, she could relate to Anne in terms of forced marriage with Henry. It was not as if she didn’t love him, she did (Her love only faltering towards the end of their marriage) but she had then and still now wished that she could’ve chosen her own groom, preferably a man who didn’t annul her because of her lacking ability to birth living heirs. Her apparent incapability to have sons was not even her fault, it was Henry’s and she knew that, she knew that from the start, but of course she couldn’t rightfully transfer the blame over to his ever-so-righteous majesty.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne,” Catherine said again, Anne turned to face her once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Anne looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“For being so...<em> hostile” </em>The Spanish queen responded, “It wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t get angry with you over something you could not control</p><p>Anne looked surprised to say the least, never in millions upon millions of years would she ever have expected Catherine of Aragon herself to be apologizing to <em> her. </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s- It’s alright,” The younger queen said, she caught a glimpse of a small smile peaking up onto the older queen’s face before she turned around to no longer face her.</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine” Anne spoke hesitantly, Catherine made a sound of acknowledgment without turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re going to have to live together, I’d rather us to be civil with one another” She said, “We don’t have to be friends! Not if you don’t want to be. I just want us to be civil, to be able to speak with one another without an argument breaking out all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to do this alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t have to do this alone” Catherine replied, “I’m just as clueless as you are about this new place. Maybe having a friend through this all would make it just a bit more bearable”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Anne said, her own smile finding its way onto her face, “Maybe it would.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is really short, I apologize. Writer's Block seems to hate my guts when it comes to this book. :((</p><p> </p><p>Also, yea, I guess they became friend's really early again, but that doesn't just erase any ideas of drama between them in future chapters.<br/>There will be drama anyway, even if it's not between them. (And hopefully, it will be actually decently written, but I can't make any promises haha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't really know where i went with this but i kinda like it i guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No matter how unbelievable, it would not be a complete lie to say the two extreme old rivals that were Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn had gotten closer with one another over their time in the new world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though, in stark contrast to her former personality, Anne still acted as though she were walking on eggshells whenever she spoke or was even near Catherine, she liked to consider her a friend, if that wasn’t pushing it too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been just the two of them for a few days now, but they already had the feeling that they were soon going to be greeted by some new housemates, judging from the fact that they were five different bedrooms, including Catherine and Anne’s own, and a second bed in Anne’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them had any clue who would be filling those four other spots. Other wives, perhaps? But..Henry couldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>had six wives in total. It ended with Jane Seymour, hadn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane Seymour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne hoped to the good Lord that she wouldn’t be showing up too. She may have been family but, if anyone, she was the true seductress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the witch, using her black magic to convince Henry that his wife who waited for nearly a decade to wed him would ever cheat on him, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>a hundred men</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was not the one who opened his eyes, she was the one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>blinded </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever are you daydreaming about?” Catherine questioned as she strolled into the parlor, breaking Anne from her rage-induced trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>daydreaming.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pardon me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then” Catherine spoke in a jesting tone, “What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne sighed, “My replacement, to put it simply” she replied, continuing to flip through the book on her lap, skipping over the certain comments which had sparked her initial ‘daydream’, as Catherine named it. The book was a biography of herself, and it was certainly biased, and not in her favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposed she should not have expected any better, with how horribly her darling husband named her during her final days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes, well, I suppose that’s unavoidable,” Catherine stated, smoothing out the wrinkles in her chemise as she sat down onto an armchair across from where Anne sat on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Bible?” Anne took a glance at the cover of the book Catherine had opened herself, “again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlike you, I’d rather not see how horribly history painted me” Catherine replied offhandedly without even looking up from her page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better then me, I’m sure” Anne muttered, still she continued to read her biography anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really be certain judging from how abhorrently you spoke of me during the entirety of your reign,” Catherine shot back, much harsher then she intended to. Anne flinched at the tone of her voice, to which the elder woman picked up on and frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to be that aggressive. I apologize” Catherine then said, catching her mistake. She was being careful around Anne, as if to not set her off or something. The younger woman still did not yet fully understand why Catherine had not spent these past few days screaming her lungs out at her, and honestly, Catherine didn’t know either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she just wanted to put the past behind her, just start fresh. That seemed greatly appealing to Anne as well. Just living her new chance at life without the responsibilities, duties, and expectations of both a queen and Henry’s wife. It sounded nice, it sounded peaceful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Anne responded, “you do have the right to be cross with me as much as you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I have your permission, your majesty” Catherine said sarcastically, returning her attention to the pages in front of her. Anne only rolled her eyes in replacement of a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice, it being just the two of them. There was a lot of time gone silent but not awkwardly, but they each had someone to talk to if they needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was always light bickering between them, that was a rite of passage, but they usually got over themselves pretty quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were fine with eachother, sure, ...but not so much with pretty much anything else in their new lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them knew how to use the strange new appliances that were scattered about their new home, especially not anything in what they assumed was supposed to be the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tea was about the only thing either of them knew how to brew with their new tools, which was why they were ever-so-grateful that the pantry seemed to refill itself any time it started to grow even a bit empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, it was some kind of sorcery, but neither of them really seemed to care as long as they didn’t die of either starvation or food poisoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>made sense in the new world, but they forced their way through it </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just as they promised eachother they would.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Friendship was a simple thing to most, but to Anne, it meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god, i really need to get some sort of reasonable update schedule with this.<br/>this book hasn't been my top priority as of recent, but with school ending tomorrow (june 18th), I'll hopefully have more time to update this, and maybe some other things too.</p><p> </p><p>this chapter can pretty much just be considered a filler, but i hope it was decent either way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I meant to publish this on the first of the month but, clearly, that didn't happen. I know I said I'd be updating faster. I'm sorry :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane Seymour had, in her final days, desired absolutely nothing more than to be able to open her eyes once again each morning, to see the world in all it’s beautiful glory again, to see her son grow and eventually become and thrive as king.</p><p>But of course, fate quite enjoyed playing malevolent tricks on the Tudor queens.</p><p> </p><p>Jane had, since her coming of age, known the risks of pregnancy and childbirth, yet, when the time came, she continued forth anyways.</p><p>And afterwards, she contracted childbed fever, because of course nothing could ever go right. She had dearly hoped that she’d get better, but only got worse.</p><p> </p><p>And then, on that chilly day in October, Jane had known her time was up, no matter how much she wished it hadn’t been, which in turn made the situation Jane was currently in now seem quite peculiar to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her room practically glittered from the shiny silver posted on almost every surface. The walls were not made of stone and instead a smooth argentate colored material. The floors were level, glossed wood boards.</p><p>Jane knew she was nowhere near home.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, she looked back at her own reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was in neat little waves. her skin was no longer pale and sweaty; her eyes held no dark bags; and her cheeks were flushed with color, as were her lips. Jane felt much better, as well, which of course made no sense to her. Only a few moments ago, she was lying on her bed with Henry and Mary and her darling little Edward at her side, shutting her tired eyes for the final time as she prepared for eternal peace with the Lord, and now she was <em> here, </em>alone and very, very confused.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Catherine held no faith that the one simple sunny afternoon that day would be any different from the others, and it wasn’t. Originally.</p><p>The pair had spent the dawning hours of the day either conversing with one another or catching up on their reading. Reading through half of the parlor’s library section was an enjoyable task for the both of them, having been greatly educated and practically raised on books.</p><p>They were both sitting in silence on the sofa, reading their own separate works, until they heard a noise from upstairs.</p><p>It wasn’t a loud one, quiet enough that they wouldn’t have been able to hear it had they been talking, but it was there.</p><p> </p><p>Anne slowly shut her book, a confused look upon her face as she glanced at Catherine before setting her eyes upon the wooden staircase right outside of where the pair of them sat.</p><p>“Am I hearing things?” Anne questioned carefully,</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Catherine set her book upon the trestle table in front of her before standing and slowly approaching the bottom step of the staircase, “I heard it as well”.</p><p> </p><p>Anne quickly followed Catherine up the stairs and pressed her ear against the door she swore she heard the noises coming from.</p><p>It was the simple rustling of sheets, the tapping of bronze and other metals on the one wooden credenza that sat in each of the five rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe there’s someone in there,” She said</p><p> </p><p>“Someone new?” Catherine questioned,</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>At her words, Catherine shooed Anne away from the door and quietly twisted the brass doorknob and opened the door a crack.</p><p>Anne gave Catherine a questioning look and the older woman nodded in confirmation. There was indeed a third housemember present.</p><p>She then pushed the door open the rest of the way, startling the woman already inside of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” The unnamed blonde gasped, turning to face the other two, “Oh, my, do you two live here? I’m terribly sorry to intrude, but I woke up in this strange new place. I’m afraid I’m lost, you see.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s alright,” Catherine replied, “I do believe we were actually expecting you, weren’t we, Anne?”</p><p>But as Catherine turned to face her predecessor, she caught sight of the utterly horrified, what must have been anger, and disgust that was clear on her face as she stared at the new arrival.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane.” came her low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“...Anne Boleyn?” was all this ‘Jane’ had managed to get out before Anne stormed out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine glanced back and forth between the now empty doorway and Jane before finally setting her gaze upon the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve met?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes,” Jane stuttered, “I-..became queen after her.”</p><p>“Oh, Jane Seymour, then.” Catherine confirmed, “Yes, Anne’s told me of you before.”</p><p>Jane fought the urge not to sigh. If Anne Boleyn had told her such stories, this woman must’ve already begun hating her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve read about you a bit, as well.” Catherine continued, “And..well, <em> thank </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘Thank you’?” Jane parroted in confusion, “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for having Anne killed, of course. Unrelated to her, actually. ... Thank you for caring for my Mary.” she elaborated.</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for Jane to process the words, but once she did, it all clicked. <em> This </em>was Catherine of Aragon. Practically her role model!</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, you’re welcome,” Jane said,</p><p> </p><p>“Um- do you happen to know where we are?” The third queen then asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Catherine responded, “But I do have reason to believe we much farther from our time period, I think we may be in the future,”</p><p> </p><p>“The future?” Jane repeated in bewilderment, “You can’t be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I’m completely serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane’s eyes widened as she tried to process the information she was just given.</p><p>“Okay...well, then, is this where we live?” Catherine nodded, “Is there any one else here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just me, you, and Anne,” Catherine said, her head then turning to the empty doorway as she sighed.<br/>“Right, Anne. I suppose I should go see if she’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay here,” Jane stated, “I believe I’d be correct to assume I’m the last person she’d rather see at the moment.”</p><p>Catherine nodded in acknowledgement as exited the room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She found Anne in the parlor, curled up on the couch, arms wrapped around a pillow and her chin resting on the top of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, dear, are you alright?” The younger woman silently gave a small shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Her.” Anne said. Catherine assumed she meant Jane,</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, you know I cannon fathom how you must be feeling. But we’ve been given a niew chance at life, a new chance at happiness. Don’t you think you should forgive her for anything that might have happened then? I forgave you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get you <em> killed” </em>Anne interjected. Catherine sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Anne. But this is our chance to start anew, all of us. I personally don’t believe that hate is a very good way to start our new lives,”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Anne said after a moment of silence, “Fine, you’re right, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Catherine smiled, pulling Anne up from the couch and leading her back upstairs and into room Jane resided in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Anne, I-” Jane started when she saw the two women return, but Anne shook her head, silencing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine here made a good point,” she said, “this is our chance to start anew. So, I forgive you, for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Jane asked. Anne nodded in conformation and Jane smiled. She knew she wouldn’t have to be alone in this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Writer's Block is a terribly cliche excuse, but I really did get some of it. I wasn't sure how the interactions involving Jane should go, and I spent most of the time I should have been working on future chapters and other things instead trying to craft the perfect dialogues and scenes for this chapter, but I couldn't even do that. I'm sorry if any of the queens are much too OOC, I tried my best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really not trying to only update once every month, and so I'll try my best to publish again really soon.<br/>Thank you to everyone who waits as long as they do for updates, I very much appreciate it and I'm terribly sorry I'm so slow with my writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silent tension in house was still so suffocatingly present even after each separate pardon from each member of the trio alive that it nearly physically hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Jane, who much unlike the other two, had no passion for reading only due to the fact that she could not in the first place. So instead she spent most of her newfound time walking about the house, scanning through every unlocked room she could find her way into, trying her dear best to figure at least <em> something </em>new out on her own without the help of the novels tucked away in the parlor.</p><p>Catherine and Anne had by then read nearly every book available in their home, and had reverted to other means of gathering knowledge, such as reading the short writings on the back coverings of odd contraptions entitled ‘VHS’ and ‘Movies’. It hardly did anything to help, but the pair agreed on the desperate wish to know everything they possibly could about their daughters after they had been taken from them.</p><p> </p><p>While Anne had said she’d forgiven Jane,she still had her silent issues with her, and while the younger woman was careful when around Anne, they, for the most part, leave one another alone.</p><p> </p><p>However, Jane had gained Catherine’s favor by her stories of Catherine’s Mary. Confirming the girl’s beauty and wisdom and dutifully Christian personality helped to drown out the stories of horrid ‘Bloody Mary’ woman she’d apparently become that Catherine had kept reading over and over again in the books of Mary on the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>Just when the trio had fallen into somewhat of a rhythm, the forth door on the upstairs hall unlocked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sunlight flooding in from the window on the wall was what had initially awoken Anna von Kleve (Anne of Cleves).</p><p> </p><p>As her eyes snapped open, she was immediately ever so grateful to find that her chest pains had faded and she no longer felt light-headed.</p><p> </p><p>But with those revelations came a sudden bout of awful confusion. Anna was one who always liked to know what was happening around her and what she was getting herself into, but at the moment she knew just about nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom she awoke in was doused in a soft red light, caused by the sunbeams filtering in the ruby curtains draped on the windows. That seemed to be the color scheme of her room, red, with many items scattered across laced with a ruby enhancement of some kind. That was fine, Anna found that she quite liked that certain gemstone.</p><p> </p><p>But she still had no possible clue where she was, and she certainly wasn’t getting any answers by only laying in the canopy bed, so she took her seemingly healthy self and stood.<br/>She was clumsy on her feet, but that was only natural for a person who hadn’t had the ability to stand for nearly months.</p><p> </p><p>She eventually made it to the door, carefully opening it only to be drowned with more rays of sun flooding in from the windows in the hall, casting a sparkling light across every thing that rested there, including Anna’s own self, which made her old chemise and blonde hair seem to glow.<br/>She turned to quietly shut the bedroom door behind her, and when she spun back around on her heels, she came face to face with another strange woman.</p><p> </p><p>Both flinched back in unison with a short yelp, having clearly startled one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Who- who are <em> you?” </em>asked the raven haired woman, eying Anna up in a questioning manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne,” replied Anna, her accent heavy after months of non-use,</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll be easy to remember,” the woman replied sarcastically, “Anne Boleyn,”</p><p>And Anna’s eyes widened. She’d heard of Anne, maybe <em> too </em> much, but she’d never realy believed the horrid rumors surrounding the woman before.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne of Cleves, or Anna, if that is any easier”<br/>Anne only nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I have heard many things about you,” Anna stated in an attempt to start conversation with the only woman she’d found in this odd new place.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” replied Anne, “Henry’s rumors about me grew quite popular,”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not believe those,” Anna interjected, “We have never met before now, but I am sure you were not a witch, and did not cheat.”<br/>And when Anne smiled, Anna felt a small shot of victory.</p><p> </p><p>Then she grew confused again, “This is not look like Chelsea,” she said, “Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am still not quite sure,” Anne responded, “I was one of the first to arrive, so I’m not sure any of us would be much help,”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Us’? There are others?”<br/>Anne nodded once more before grabbing Anna’s hand and leading her downstairs.</p><p>“And another arrives!” She called from the bottom step, which caught the attention of two more woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” The other blonde questioned Anna,</p><p> </p><p>“Anne of Cleves, but Anna is fine, since there is already another Anne” responded Anna, “You are Jane Seymour, yes?”</p><p>The woman, presumably Jane, nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Anna said, “I was Henry’s wife after you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wed after me?” Jane asked the room quietly,</p><p> </p><p>“Not until years after,” Anna answered, “He mourned for years after your death,”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t expect him to stay unwedded forever,” Anne told Jane, “no matter how much he ‘loved’ you, he was clearly expected to move on.”</p><p>Anna and the third un-named red-headed woman nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>The woman seemed to realize, if by Anna’s questioning stare, that she was the only one without introduction.<br/>“Catherine of Aragon,” she greeted simply, “Welcome to your new home, Anna.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to have Anna and Katherine arrive in the same chapter, but I think ending this where I did was good enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's to ending my monthly update cycle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna had soon grown absolutely fascinated with all of the new technology that the household held.</p>
<p>She knew how to use none of it, and perhaps that was one reason why it was so interesting to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d eventually came across the shelves of books right in the parlor, but unlike everything else, she showed no interest to them. She was good at reading, and while her English speaking skills were on the borderline of well, she did not at all know how to read in said language. And even if she could, she had no children she could read about anyways.</p>
<p>Instead, she grew the acquaintances of Catherine and Anne by telling stories of their two ‘darling daughters’, as she’d put it. Elizabeth especially, who Anna had grown to love as her own daughter.</p>
<p>Anne was initially confused as to how Anna had so many stories of mostly her daughter when she had only been wed to Henry for half a year, and Anna simply explained how her husband had granted her stay in England, Hever castle, to be specific, for as long as she pleased in gratitude for her agreement of the request for annulment and quiet leave of marriage, and how both Elizabeth and Mary would often arrive for supper or a kind visitation.<br/>
When Anne smiled again and thanked Anna graciously for caring for and loving Elizabeth as her own, Anna once again felt a strong sense of accomplishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anna really felt no kind of connection with neither Jane nor Catherine, and so she either spent her time with Anne or kept quiet. Keeping quiet was what the four of them seemed to do most when they found nothing to talk about on certain days.</p>
<p>When they did indeed chat, Anna felt drawn to Anne while Jane and Catherine spoke, or Anna and Jane would do some sort of needlework together, their only matching hobby, while Catherine and Anne would chat or read with one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two sets of pairs would constantly mix in the short time since Anna’s arrival, and the four seemed set, until a soft click from the lock on the fifth upstairs hall sounded, quiet but certainly heard by all of the members of the home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine Howard woke up scared, and rightfully so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing she’d realized once she gathered herself, was that she was alive.<br/>
She was not <em> meant </em>to be alive, not at all. The certain attachment of her head to her neck only proved so, because only moment previously she was just under the swing of the cold metal of an axe blade.</p>
<p>The second thing she realized was that this was certainly <em> not </em>her castle bedchambers, nor her cell in London Tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was cast in a rosy glow from the tourmaline pink curtains having been pulled shut over the windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a second to glance around before sitting straight up and jutting her hands out in front of her, touching them together to prove that she was not a spirit, before feeling her body up from her shoulders to the crown of her head before bringing them back down to around her neck. There was a jagged line of raised skin circling her throat, to which she assumed was a scar clearly from the ax.<br/>
But that all circled back to her first wonder: If she was indeed slain by the headsman, why could she see feel and move and breathe now? There was no possible way she could have survived such an ordeal and feel as lively as she did now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine removed herself from the blush pink blanket and carefully stood from the wooden carved bed, walking around the footboard to look at herself in the chevel mirror up against the wall.</p>
<p>Her blonde hair was still in the braid she’d tied it in the day of her execution, and she still wore the same black velvet gown, her cap was missing, but that was all.<br/>
Her prediction was right, and she did indeed have a long scar around her neck, but it mattered not to her, for perhaps she’d be able to cover it with jewelery or a powder of some kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pairs had been one when the locked clicked. Jane, still unsettled by the fact that Henry had moved on after her death had gone on to ask if Anna had been his last wife, to which she shook her head with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” She had replied, “There were two others after me, Katherine Howard and Parr,”</p>
<p><br/>
“He had <em> six </em>wives?” Anne questioned quietly to person unknown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had never met Catherine Parr, so I know not much about her, but I hear she was good queen and took care of your Elizabeth after Henry had died, Anne,” Anna said. Anne nodded, she’d have to look into this ‘Catherine Parr’ character more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had met Katherine Howard a few times,” Anna continued, “Very beautiful and lively, quite young too,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He had no children with her?” Catherine asked curiously, she had mostly stayed focused on reading of only her daughter, and occasionally read a passage or too about Elizabeth or Jane’s son Edward, but never of any other children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anna shook her head, “No. She was executed about one year into their marriage, I cannot recall why,”<br/>
The other three queen’s eyes widened at the statement, Anne’s more so then the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room descended into silence once more as the three of them tried to think up any more questions Anna could possibly have the answer to, before said woman had heard the soft sound of a lock undoing come from up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Anna smiled, standing up from her chair, “That must be Lady Howard now”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine, unhearing of the conversation below her, glanced around the room she was stationed in, picking up and playing with every new thing she could get her hands on.<br/>
The old book she’d receiven for Christmastide lay forgotten on her credenza as she looked through the many drawers, finding all kinds of lovely things such as jewels and hats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ‘playing’ was interrupted by the sound from across the room of the bedroom door softly opening.<br/>
She quickly dropped the pearl-encrusted hair comb she’d been admiring and playing with back onto the top of the credenza and spun around to face the door, fast fear rising up in her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! Was this all of your things? I didn’t know!” The girl cried as an auburn-haired woman made herself known standing in the doorway.<br/>
<br/>
“No, no, that’s alright,” She reassured, “We knew you would be arriving, are you Katherine Howard?”<br/>
Katherine nodded hesitantly, fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” She questioned the new woman hesitantly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Catherine of Aragon, but now that you are here, I suppose our names shall be hard to differentiate, yes?” The woman replied, “You may call me Catalina, for it is my Spanish name.” Katherine nodded again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please come with me,” Catalina held out her hand, “You must come meet the others.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The others?” Katherine questioned, stepping forward and taking Catalina’s hand as she led her out of the bedroom, “How many others are there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are three others downstairs,” Catalina answered as they descended the stairwell, “And we are expecting one more quite soon,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got her,” Catalina called as they reached the bottom step. At her words, three more woman exited separate rooms to meet them by the stairwell. Katherine recognized only one of them as the Lady Anne of Cleves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katherine,” Anna smiled, “It is a great delight to see you again,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A delight indeed, Lady Anne,” Katherine greeted with her own smile,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You may call me Anna,” Anna corrected, “for we already have an Anne,” she gestured to the raven-haired woman next to her, who Katherine had the short feeling she’d met before, but could not recall when or where.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anne Boleyn,” the woman introduced, seeming to have noticed Katherine’s confusion, she then turned to the third unintroduced blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jane Seymour,” the final women greeted warmly, “Anna has talked many good things of you,”</p>
<p>Katherine’s cheeks grew an embarrassed blush as she glanced over to Anna, who’s smile only grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine’s own smile then faded a she looked around the drawing room in wonder, “Um, pardon my...<em> unknowingness, </em> but where <em> are </em>we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catalina glanced to the Anne, Anna, and Jane, all of which gave a small shake of their head.<br/>
“That is just the issue,” she replied, “None of us really know at the moment, but I have my reasons to believe we are sometime in the…future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The future?” Katherine exclaimed in disbelief, Catalina only nodded.</p>
<p>“You cannot be serious?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this look any similar to our time?” Anne asked, gesturing around the room to all of the odd new contraptions Katherine could not for the life of her recognize. She then timidly shook her head in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… welcome to the future, Katherine”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the ending certainly could have been better, sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is unbelievably short, but, three chapters in a single month? Unheard of.</p><p>I cannot believe it took nearly half a year to get to this point. Thank you all readers for sticking around :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Understandably, Catherine Parr was not overly fond of surprises, especially when they dealt with the manner of her life and of death.</p><p> </p><p>But when she woke in the sapphire-blue themed bedroom one morning, she’d believed she’d just witnessed the biggest surprise of them all.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>She stood staring at herself in the mirror for God knew how long. She was nearly a decade younger, at least she looked so.</p><p><br/>
Her slip still covered her, as her pale blonde hair sat straightly at her back. She looked healthy, as if she had not just died by misconducted childbirth. She sighed, her hazel-grey eyes scanning the room for any other sign of life other then her own. They fell upon the bedroom door, to which she quickly rushed over to and quietly opened, peaking her head out carefully, then stepping out fully, shutting the door behind her, when she saw nothing standing out specifically.</p><p>She silently began to descend the wooden staircase by her bedroom out of pure interest and curiosity, but stopped only a few steps down, her ears perking up when she heard voices coming from the drawing room downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She began to go down again, then grimaced widely when a short creak in the stairs sounded off, surely alerting whomever was talking of her presence.</p><p> </p><p>And that was indeed the case, for not even a moment later, <em> five </em>other women emerged from one room, stopping at the bottom of the stairwell to look up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that her?” Catherine could hear one of them ask another, to which the second one nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Catherine Parr, yes?” the auburn-haired one asked her, she nodded hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>The woman hummed, and opened her mouth to speak once more before Catherine unknowingly interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are all of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right,” The woman said, “Catherine of Aragon, though you may call me Catalina,”</p><p> </p><p>“Anne Boleyn,” the first woman she’d heard spoken introduced,</p><p> </p><p>“Jane Seymour,”</p><p> </p><p>“Anne of Cleves is what the English called me,” said the second woman she’d heard spoken, “though it is easier now to know me as Anna,”</p><p> </p><p>“Katherine Howard,” replied the final, and certainly the youngest, of the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Three Catherines,” Parr muttered quietly, only Catalina seemed to hear what she’d said,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so I don’t suppose you have a different name we could call you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cate,” Parr replied quickly, “ ‘Tis what some would call me at court.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina nodded, “Well, welcome, Cate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome...where?” Cate asked carefully, “Is this one of you ladies’ estates?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe we all own it,” Jane spoke up, “since none of us really have any other place to go,”</p><p> </p><p>“Your families?”</p><p>Anne barked out a heavily un-ladylike laugh of sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen mine nowhere,” Jane said, ignoring Anne’s previous outburst “no one excluding our own selves have shown here. I do not believe our families were brought with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the heavens,” Anne muttered disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>Cate’s eyes then scanned around the home, studying quickly on everything she could see.</p><p>“You said, we are in the...future?”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard us?” Katherine asked curiously, Cate nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve, “I did not mean to,” she quickly confirmed, “But… are you being serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have no other reason to think we are not,” Catalina answered,</p><p> </p><p>“How is that even possible?” Catalina shrugged,</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know,”</p><p> </p><p>“None of us do,” Anna added, to which the rest of them nodded. Cate sighed in unanswered confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” she said after a moment of silence, clapping her hands together as an attempt of a smile grew upon her face, “You must show me around, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Katherine immediately perked up, linking Cate’s arm with her own and dragging her across the house, pointing out every little thing to her, and trying (and failing) to explain every new item in the household she could, much to the other’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Cate sighed again. Maybe she could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so it ends. (or does it?)<br/>(hint: ...no it doesn't)</p><p> </p><p>Feel free to scream at me in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>